


mikasasha brainrot

by gaynsad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baking, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snow, Stargazing, are these one shots?? i dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaynsad/pseuds/gaynsad
Summary: short shit i write when bored
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. baking gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha tries baking but shit goes wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't feeling too well so decided to write

Sasha held her breath as she placed the tray of cookies in the oven. Once placed, she slowly closed the oven door as if it would somehow ruin them.

She sighed in relief, she’d been trying to make these god damn cookies all day, but something must’ve been wrong with whatever recipe she was using.

“Gotta just wait 30 minutes then done. Hopefully for good.” Sasha mumbled, gathering up everything used and putting it all away. She glanced at the clock: 2:15. She had 45 minutes plus the time it took for Mikasa to get home. Giving her enough time to clean up and let them cool.

Sasha got to cleaning right away. She wanted to do something special for Mikasa, just as a thank you for putting up with her bullshit. She really hoped these would come out good. The last two batches looked like they weren’t even cooked.

As 30 minutes passed, she took them out of the oven and,, they looked terrible. Like the last few batches, they looked uncooked and gross. “Oh fuck.” She said, placing them on the counter as she sighed in defeat.

She heard a soft click and the sound of the door opening. “I’m home!” a voice called. Oh shit. Sasha thought as she walked out into the hall, oven mitts still on.

“Heyyy Mika.! You're home early!” She tried to act as if nothing happened, but she easily saw through her lies.

“Got off early. What happened?” Mikasa asked, “Were you cooking?”

“Yeah so um,, about that..” The taller girl sighed and passed by her, walking into the kitchen. Sasha followed right after her. “I tried making cookies but they may or may not have turned out terrible.”

Mikasa let out a small laugh “Yeah I can see, they don’t even look edible.” She smiled softly at Sasha. “Where’d you get the recipe even?” She turned and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

“Connie. They failed the first few times too so I asked if there was something wrong but didn’t get an answer.” Sasha sighed as Mikasa wrapped her in a hug.

“I’m off tomorrow, maybe we can find a different recipe and try again if you’d like.” She said as Sasha returned the hug.

“That’d be nice.” She responded, a small smile on her face.


	2. snow :-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sasha loves the snow, mikasa's not a fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i've decided to make this a chaptered thingy. just short lil things i write when im bored (even if i really should be doing school work, i have an essay due next week oops)

“Mika! Mika wake up!” She opened her eyes to see her girlfriend up, dressed and hovering over her with a big smile.

She groaned and turned over, pulling the covers over her shoulder “What?” she asked tiredly.

“Come on! It snowed a fuck ton last night and I wanna make the most of it!” She responded quickly, obviously excited. Mikasa sighed, she didn’t want to let her down.

She sat up “Sure, let me get ready and we can go out.” she smiled softly as the other girl's face lit up.

“Yesyesyes! I love you Mika!” She gave her a quick kiss “after we can go straight to bed, promise!” Sasha smiled as she closed the door, allowing her to get dressed.

Yeah. there was no other way to put this. Mikasa hated it. Sure she liked the winter but only from afar. Outside was too cold for her liking, she instantly regretted not   
staying in bed.

Sighing, she looked at Sasha. She was the complete opposite, unbothered by the cold. She giggled softly as she fell into a huge pile of snow. Maybe she disliked the snow a little less, after seeing how happy she was.

There was a moment of silence before Sasha looked up at her, smiling her famous smile before calling over to her “Come on! Let’s make a snowman!” Mikasa giggled softly before walking towards her, making the decision to ignore how cold she was.

Around 30-45 minutes later they finished what was a little wonky looking snowman. They both stepped back to look at their masterpiece.

“He’s a little-” Sasha waved her hand, looking for a word “-misshapen, but he's cute! Don't ya think?”

“Sure” Mikasa responded, shivering. Maybe ignoring it wasn’t the best idea. Sasha seemed to notice this.

“Wanna go in?”

“If you don’t mind, yeah.” She laughed softly. Sasha hummed and dragged her to the door.

“Of course, now go get a shower or something and then we can watch a movie and sleep.” She did just that. 

Sasha quickly got changed, turned on the kettle and grabbed a few blankets from their bedroom, laying them on the couch as the kettle finished boiling. She made a hot chocolate for herself and tea for Mikasa, just how she liked it.

She set them on the coffee table and turned on the tv just as Mikasa walked in.

“Sit.” Sasha patted the seat next to her “You pick the movie, and I made you tea.” She smiled as the other girl sat next to her, wrapping the other half of the blanket around her and leaning on Sasha’s shoulder.

“I love you.” She said, quietly.

“Love you too Mika, now pick.” She giggled, kissing her forehead.


	3. stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of planning, Sasha finally carries out her plan to take Mikasa out of the city to see the stars clearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to write something longer but ehh that didn't happen. im super tired so went with the first prompt that popped into my one braincell.

The pair lay quietly in the grassy field, watching the stars above them. Sasha glanced at Mikasa, who’s eyes were gleaming. 

Sasha smiled, she knew Mikasa grew up in the city and never got to see the sky so clear. Sasha on the other hand grew up in a small town basically in the middle of nowhere. 

“You happy?” She whispered. She’d been planning this trip for a while, the hardest part was getting the money to rent an RV. Mikasa knew nothing of it.

“It’s gorgeous.” She responded, breathless. She looked over at Sasha with a smile. “I love it.” 

Sasha felt her face heat up “Not as gorgeous as you,” she smirked and Mikasa laughed, playfully hitting her arm “But in all honesty, I’m glad you’re happy.”

“You really didn’t need to plan this yknow? There’s nothing special coming up so why?” Mikasa questioned, pushing herself up, now sitting criss-cross on the grass. 

“Doesn’t need to be a special occasion, I just wanted to do something for you. You deserve it.” She responded. The other girl looked at her, confused.

“How did I deserve it?”

“For putting up with my bullshit,” Sasha laughed and pushed herself up to sit with her girlfriend. “No, no, but you’ve been working a lot recently and you looked like you needed a break. I’ve been saving for a while but now seemed like the perfect time.” 

Mikasa smiled and kissed her. “I love you a lot, you know that?” She stood up and pulled Sasha up with her, motioning she was tired and wanted sleep.

Sasha didn’t say anything, she just followed her into bed. They lay hugging each other, sleep taking over.

“G’night Mika, I love you.”

“Night Sasha, I love you too.”


End file.
